European Patent Application EP 175,541 discloses a series of aminoalkoxybenzopyranones (I), useful as antipsychotic and anxiolytic agents, in which R.sup.1 is aryl or heteroaryl piperazinyl or piperidinyl, R is hydrogen, lower alkyl, trifluoromethyl, or lower alkoxy, and n is an integer from 2 to 5. ##STR2##
Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 57,142,972 and Fr. Demande FR 2,477,542 claim compounds of formula (II) as antihistaminic, anti-aggressive, and adrenaline antagonistic agents, useful as central nervous system agents. R is H, alkyl, phenylalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl; Z is N-phenylimino, (un)substituted benzylidene; n is 0 or 1; Z.sup.1 is alkylene; and Z.sup.2 is CO, CH(OH), (un)substituted vinylene or ethylene. ##STR3##
European Patent Application EP 170,213 discloses a series of glutarimide derivatives of benzodioxan methanamine as antianxiety and antihypertensive agents. Fozard et. al. Br. J. Pharmacol. 90,273P (1987) disclose 8-[4-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethylamino)butyl]-8-azaspiro[4.5]decane-7,9-dio ne (MDL 72832) as a selective and stereospecific [(-)-MDL 72832 binds 32 times as much as the dextrorotary isomer at the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor site] ligand for 5-HT.sub.1A receptors. ##STR4##
European Patent EP 236,930 discloses a series of 2-substituted-alkyl-1,2-benzisothiazole-3-one 1,1-dioxide derivatives useful as anxiolytic and antihypertensive agents. Specifically claimed is 2-(4-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiox-2-yl)methylamino)butyl)-1,2-benzisothiazol -3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide. ##STR5##
Netherlands 6,407,012 claims compounds of general formula (III), in which R, R1 and R2 are H, halogen, (1-6 C) alkyl, or (1-6 C) O-alkyl and n is an integer 2-6, as calming, hypnotic and hypotensive agents. Japanese Kokai Tokkyo Koho JP 58,219,114 claims similar compounds in which the two oxygen substituents in the phenoxy moiety are joined by a methylene, ethylene, or propylene bridge. ##STR6##